The present invention relates to a bicycle accessory and, more particularly, to a stable and aerodynamic bicycle attachment that stows hanged garments on the bicycle, typically behind the bicyclist during travel.
Packing garments in conventional bicycle garment carriers is time consuming. Garments become wrinkled when they are folded and packed. Hanging or attaching hanged garments or garment bags on existing bicycle article carriers creates resistance to wind during travel, making it harder for the bicyclist to pedal. Also, shift in winds can hinder the balance of the bicyclist.
Other systems don't work well because they are unsafe, are time consuming to use, cause wrinkles in garments, and disrupt the bicyclist's stability during use. Other devices require a user to fold or pack garments, which can be time consuming and cause wrinkles. Devices which allow garments to be hung do not come with an enclosure and do not compensate for shifts in the wind.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device for stowing hanged garments on a bicycle during travel.